


Greatest Sidekick never shown

by JauneValeska



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Nobody thought Booster Gold would ever have a sidekick. Or for that sidekick to be a anti social blond gold eyed speedster thats thirteen years old and have a bitter grudge against the Flash.  Or for both of them to treat each other like family.





	Greatest Sidekick never shown

Batman looked at the scowling sidekick who was with Booster Gold one of the lesser respected Justice League members and a glory hound. Who was trying and failing to get fame and fortune. " Meet Inertia Bats. Since Batgirl, and etc still teenagers can be on the watchtower maybe 

The sidekick was a Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, blond hair and gold eyes. His costume was a black spandex suit, with a green line on the middle of his body, along with green gloves and boots. He wore a yellow visor with emerald rims. " You've dragged a kid into this. Has he had proper training? What are his abilities.?" The Dark Knight questioned him threateningly." Does he have anyone worried about him?" 

He had no been pleased when Booster asked to meet him in a empty room on the watchtower and had somehow snuck a kid in here.

" Speedster and my family isn't from this time line. Besides Booster Gold have been the closest thing I have to family along with skeets." The kid said bitterly looking Batman in the eye.

" That isn't enough information. " For a second rhe kids hand vibrated." I am not going to be feeling the mode under your complete control. Besides you turned a circus kid into a vigilante. " 

" Please refrain from Spoilers Thaddeus." The kid rolled his eyes at Skeets and walked out of the room with the drone like robot to clm himself down. 

" Look we both known future facts and things. But that kid I found him in a bad place. Raised by a family of psychos to be the archenemy of what would be the future Kid Flash. He experienced hate not love and nearly crossed the line before running off." Booster explained. 

" He's been going to therapy and trying to be better. I've been there for him. " Booster Gold stated. 

" He can join. Probationary but I want him to undergo evaluations and be required to have more trusted members with him. 

Booster Gold smiled with relief. " Thanks Batman. Can he start today?" He nervously chuckled at the Bat glare and decided to leave. " Tomorrow I get it.

From a monitor Batman watch Inertia leave with Booster Gold drawing some stares. Something about that kid didn't feel right. 

Later on back on earth Thaddeus or Thad as Michael Jon Carter aka B.S called him looked through the mail as Michael unlocked the door." Bill, a no for merchandise and hell No's for bigger deals. The usual. " 

" Tracey's probably working late but when she gets back we can celebrate. " Thad shook his head." I want to just relax till tomorrow Michael ."

Later on that night Thad tried to sleep. Telling himself that ther were no Allens on this earth. No Bart and no Impulse. He didn't have to be the bad one.


End file.
